Cardiac rhythm management (CRM) devices can include implantable or other ambulatory devices, such as for monitoring or treating one or more cardiovascular conditions, such as pacemakers, cardioverter defibrillators, or devices that can provide a combination of pacing, defibrillation, cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT), or the like. These devices can be used to detect and treat heart failure. In patients for whom CRT has been indicated for the treatment of heart failure, 100% biventricular pacing can be desirable in order to maintain cardiac synchrony and improve hemodynamic function of the heart. For example, Kramer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,961,616, entitled TRENDING OF CONDUCTION TIME FOR OPTIMIZATION OF CARDIAC RESYNCHRONIZATION THERAPY IN CARDIAC RHYTHM MANAGEMENT SYSTEM, mentions a device and method for optimizing cardiac resynchronization therapy delay over a patient's full range of activity by collecting data and generating an updatable template. (See Kramer et al. at Abstract; Col. 2, line 31-Col. 3, line 33.)